Gardenia
Gardenia (ガーデニア Gādenia) is one of the main protagonists in ''Disgaea 6: Lament of Truth''. She is a Rabbit Demon residing in the Netherworld of Toto Bunny who runs a shop that sells carrot goods. Gardenia was once one of the servants of her Overlord, Usalia. After being framed for a break in at the castle, she was removed from her position. Forty years after the incident, Gardenia was proposed to by Usalia, making her the successor as Overlord. Gardenia is a playable character in ''Disgaea S: Devil's Era''. Appearance Gardenia is a peppy Rabbit Demon with pale green hair in a messy pixie cut and fair skin. Her tall rabbit ears are black with a cream colored interior. Her eyes are emerald green. She wears a two-layered dress composed of a lime green, long-sleeved shift with a white rabbit on the bottom right of the skirt under a carrot orange, medium-sleeved a-line with arced hems on the sleeves. Over her dress is a white apron with a dark green, cursive "U" and an orange heart above it on the bottom right and four, wavy ribbons with white pom-poms on the ends tied into two bows. Underneath her dress, she has dark green tights with sherbet orange mary-janes. Personality Gardenia is a very bubbly and cheerful Demon who enjoys her job working at her shop on Toto Bunny. She absolutely loves to see people smile and will do anything that she can to help perk someone up when they're in a bad mood. However, it has been shown that she has a limit to seeing acts cruelty, usually when someone harms her Overlord, and she will go into a rage and act more violently. Story When Kai and Undinos meet Gardenia, she was being harassed by Arachne Army mercenaries about her carrot products. Gardenia thanked the two for helping her and gave them a carrot cake before rushing to bring a delivery for the Overlord, Usalia. Gardenia protects Kai and Undinos from a magic attack and is angry at the mercenaries for trapping Usalia in her Overload Skill and helps the duo fight them. She calmly then approaches her Overlord and feeds her carrot curry, which breaks the spell on her. She is then appointed by Usalia to help Kai and Undinos form more alliances with the other Netherworlds. Gardenia assists Kai and Undinos on several Netherworlds while recruiting the Angel/Demon hybrid Avaerick, the ogre demon and future Overlord Gold Magnus and the snobbish angel Catherine. Along the way, Gardenia is informed that Usalia and the captain of the Toto Bunny castle guard, Broccolus, had been kidnapped by the Arachne Army. Angered, Gardenia heads off to Infrared Plains to rescue her Overlord. She is nearly killed by Arachne soldiers until her allies save her. When Broccolus is revealed to be the kidnapper, Gardenia snaps and lashes at the mercenaries in anger. After being chastised for her brash action, Gardenia tells the team her past 40 years prior as a servant in Usalia's castle. She was very close to the Overlord during the first few years Usalia has been Overlord. One day, Usalia told her that she had a surprise for her and said to wait for the next day. But when that day arrived, there was a break in with evidence left to frame Gardenia as the culprit. While the staff said that she be banished or executed, Usalia only gave the punishment of removing her job as a servant and moving her to her own house and field of carrots. Spinoff In Battle Gardenia's initial Class is "Toto Bunny Shopkeeper". Unlike past characters, she has a different battle style and abilities. One of her unique features is that instead of the usual weapons, she uses shields from Armory and can use Medals despite being a humanoid type. Her initial Evility is "Grow Green Grass", which causes a Geo Effect like condition of reverse damage on green panels as long as she is on or adjacent to them. Gardenia gets the Evility “Carrot Bell” at level 22, which does instant heal to adjacent allies. At level 65, she earns "Overgrow", which raises her power 3x after she uses a Skill. On the final stage of Infrared Plains, Gardenia's Class changes to "Future Toto Bunny Overlord" and her love for her Overlord materialized as an Overload skill called "Garden of Io". This Overload skill temporarily causes enemies within reach of nine units to be affected with the Dizzy ailment and attack their own. Special Skills * Carrot Pummel - learned at level 9. * Shoal of Curry - learned at level 21. This is a healing skill accompanied with Avaerick. Relationships Usalia Usalia is the Overlord of Gardenia's Netherworld, Toto Bunny. Gardenia speaks very highly of her Overlord, always referring to her as "Lady Usalia" while most call her "Highness". It is then shown that the two were very close when Gardenia used to work as one of Usalia's servants, with her saying that she felt "something deeper than just friendship" but believing it was a sisterly bond. Usalia is the one that helped her fall comfortably back into a normal citizen after she was framed for attempting a break in at the castle and continued to show trust and kindness towards her even 40 years after the incident. It is revealed that Usalia had been in love with Gardenia and planned to propose to her. Gardenia discovers her own truth that she had also been in love with her Overlord and so accepted Usalia's proposal to marry her. Kai Undinos Avaerick Upon first seeing Avaerick with the knowledge of his grayed wing, Gardenia wanted to give him a hug of friendship. He does accept a hug from her after they helped him against Arachne mercenaries and she comments on his scent. Gold Magnus Catherine Quotes Gallery Trivia * Gardenia's name comes from the gardenia flower, which, in the language of flowers, symbolizes secret love, joy, sweet love and good luck. Category:Disgaea Category:Disagaea 6: LoT Category:Protagonists Category:Demon Category:Disgaea S: Devil's Era